Losing control
by Randomteenwolffan622
Summary: It's exam week in school and Percy is still having some issues with controlling his powers...
1. Chapter 1

**An/ First Percy Jackson fanfic. Please leave reviews. Will upload chapter 2 soon.**

 **i do not own Percy Jackson, just my storyline.**

 **Losing control**

Today was the start of the last week of school. And you know what that means?

Exams. Very important, very difficult exams. Percy especially struggled with his dyslexia AND ADHD.

He met with Annabeth, Leo and piper at the lockers outside the classroom. All the others had theirs last week, so they didn't need to come in. Piper was silently reading over some notes, Annabeth was freaking out (even though everyone knew she was going to ace all her exams), even Percy was trying to cram in some last minute revision before the test.

But Leo. How does that guy learns anything. He had 4 pages stuck up on the lockers, along with two sheets in each hand and he was trying to read over them all simultaneously.

"Dude,your giving me a headache just looking at you." Leo glanced up for a second before staring straight back at his papers. "Don't hate the player Percy, hate the game. We know you haven't learnt it." Leo finished with a smirk.

Percy's bright green eyes turned stormy. " I was up all night learning this, I'm just a little nervous." Leo rolled his eyes. Annabeth gave Leo a warning look and he knew exactly what it meant. It was the "I'll turn you to pulp if you tease my boyfriend one more time," kind of look.

Annabeth nudged against Percy "Hey seaweed brain." Percy turned around and kissed her. As with every time she kissed him, her heart fluttered. "Wise girl, is there any chance of you transferring any of this so called wisdom onto me. Just for 1hr 45m of every day this week. "

"Sorry Percy, you'd got to at least HAVE a brain for me to give you any wisdom." Percy just shoved her and laughed, " Even you said I have a seaweed brain. It's better than no brain." Annabeth just sighed at the stupidity of her boyfriend. Before cuddling up to him and starting to explain everything in the test.

Piper just looked on at them. Why couldn't she and Jason be like that? Percy and Annabeth just clicked. Because they were exact opposites, like being dumb and smart or tall and short. Yet , in ways they were similar. They were as loyal as each other. And they had such a fun and easygoing relationship. Jason was too... Roman. He followed the rules too much,and you would never find Jason just joking around like Percy. Piper yearned for a relationship like that.

Suddenly the bell rang and everyone had to enter the class for the test. By now, Percy was pale as a ghost and was walking stiffly towards his seat. "You'll be fine," Annabeth whispered before going to her own seat. Everyone had two pens, a pencil, sharpened, rubber and bottle of water on their desk. The teachers went around giving out the tests. "Don't open them until everyone has one!"

Percy took a sip of his water. Water always made him refreshed and much calmer. Not today. The teachers finished giving out the papers. "You May now open the tests."

Percy glanced around the room. Annabeth was already 5 questions ahead of everyone else, calmly transferring her answers onto the paper. Piper was concentrating hard , but she too was ahead of everyone. Directly to his left Leo had a pencil in each hand, one behind his ear and one in his mouth. He was scribbling and writing things as if he wanted to finish the test in record time. (And maybe he did. You never could know with Leo.)

Percy hadn't even started yet. He tapped his pencil nervously against the desk. While trying to figure out which formula to use for the first question. His head was spinning. He didn't feel so good but he didn't want to have to come in over the summer to repeat some stupid test.

Percy's head was swimming now. He kept thinking about water and how he would go the beach after school. It would be so peaceful.

Suddenly, every bottle in the classroom started spinning. The water in the bottles was spinning round in circles.

Annabeth noticed first. She glanced over at Percy who had clenched his long black hair in his hands and was rocking continuously back and forth in his chair. Uh oh. She knew Percy suffered from anxiety but she didn't think it was this bad. She coughed loudly so that piper noticed her. She nodded her head towards Percy and mouthed "charmspeak" to her. Piper understood and leaned over towards Percy.

"Percy, you need to calm down." He rocked even faster. The teachers were so clueless and didn't notice anything was up yet. "Percy, STOP." She put as much emotion into that one word as she could muster. The water bottles exploded soaking everyone and their tests. Finally the teachers looked up and told everyone to leave the room in an orderly fashion. The only one not moving was Percy.

"Percy Jackson, I knew you would do anything to get out of this test. Only you would do something as stupid as this." Annabeth had to get their attention. Percy couldn't get kicked out of another school! Annabeth laughed and the teachers stepped away from Percy to look at her. "You really think Percy spilt all that water. How do you think he would have done that?" The teachers looked at each other.

"He always does stuff like that, pulling pranks just to get out of work, so why wouldn't he be able to do this?" With a smirk on her face she continued, "he'll have to be whipped." Annabeth grin faded. "No. You can't." Annabeth went over to Percy and helped him up. He was still shaking and looking around cluelessly.

"Wh-what happened? Why are you all wet Annabeth?" "Oh Percy Jackson, you can't fool us with that helpless victim act. We know it was you. Come to the office at lunch for your punishment." Which that, they left the room.

Percy and Annabeth left and met piper and Leo outside, they went to buy break and take a seat. No one said a word. Perch still had a very confused look on his face?

"What happened in there?" Percy asked. Leo was the one who answered.

"You really don't remember." Percy shook his head. "Well first, you went all stiff and pale. Side effects of being nervous for the test I guess. Then you went all son-of-Poseidonish on us and all the water starting going round and round and round and round and round and ro-"

"Okay Leo, we get it. The water went round." Leo grinned. "Right, so then piper tried to charmspeak you into stopping, which actually made it worse. Because the bottles exploded and the water went everywhere and now we don't have to finish the test,"

Percy moaned "I'm going to get kicked out again." He slumped his head across the table. Annabeth comforted him. "No your not seaweed brain, they have no proof it was you." "But it WAS me!" "And? They have no proof."

"I know we are all worried about Percy getting beat and all -Percy glared at him- but I really need to find whoever spray painted on Ms Morrison's and send them a personal thank you note." Everyone laughed. Someone had spray painted 'cow' on her door complete with a large face of a cow over her portrait.

"I still think it was you Leo, I wouldn't be surprised." "Very funny piper, but I wish I did something that cool." "Oh you still can take claim Leo." Everyone looked confused. "What do you me-.." Percy looked up "Don't piper! We are meant to lay low,"

Piper charmspeaked Leo, " Stand up and admit to the spray paint Leo." Leo's eyes glazed over and he stood up. Everyone looked around at him. "It was me. I sp-" Percy tackled Leo to the ground. The girls were laughing so hard, they could barely see. "PERCY JACKSON AND LEO VALDEZ!" They stood sheepishly side by side and glanced up at Ms. Morrison. "My Office now." Percy and Leo quickly shuffled towards the office. Annabeth and piper chased after them. "Remember to keep your cool now."

"When am I never cool?" Leo's nose went on fire and he winked. Piper and Annabeth groaned. "Just get in there." Both boys grimaced and walked into the office. "My fault. I shouldn't have did that." Annabeth just grinned." It's fine, they've been hurt by worse than a whip before."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Percy Jackson or the other characters**

Percy and Leo walked into the office. Every wall was covered in tall bookshelves overflowing with books. Except two. One was full of windows and the other one had rows and rows of long belts, pokers and whips. Different lengths and different materials. I'll give you a clue, they weren't for wearing or poking a fire with.

Ms. Morrison's voice boomed across to them," Bend over the chairs brats. I've arranged something special for you today."

Percy and Leo looked at each other and went to their respective chairs.

"What's happening in there Annabeth," Piper was worried that they were going to get hurt and it would be her fault.

"Maybe if you stayed quiet for 2 seconds I would hear something." Annabeth was obviously worried that Percy was going to get hurt but she also worried what would happen if ms. Morrison were to start speaking about Percy's childhood.

Percy couldn't see anything, his eyes were screwed shut with pain. But he hadn't yet gave her the satisfaction of a scream. Neither had Leo.

After a couple of lashes each, she got bored with the original leather belt and switched to one of the pokers. Obviously the one that was sitting in the fire to start. Leo was lucky, at least he wouldn't feel the burn, but the pain of a metal rod whacked across your spine still didn't feel good.

Leo was first. Responding with a few whimpers, the hot poker slammed against his back without leaving any marks. "What the ...?" Ms. Morrison whacked him harder and harder until she drew blood, "Why. Isn't. It. Marking. You!?" With this, Leo let out a bloodcurdling scream that went through Percy's bones.

Piper didn't even have to ask. She was pretty sure the people on the moon could hear Leo's screams. Sobs wracked her body. Leo was like a brother to her. This was all her fault, she was trying to let loose and have a bit of fun and quite literally, it led to torture. Actual torture.

Annabeth soothed her, "it'll be alright, she can't do any real damage, right?" She was proud she hadn't heard Percy scream. Yet. This couldn't end well, Percy's fatal flaw was being loyal to his friends, and if he was hearing Leo scream right beside him, it wasn't going to end well.

Leo slumped down beside him. He was only half conscious, mumbling deliriously something about festus his dragon.

Percy was angry. What had Leo done to deserve this? "What did he do to get this, may I ask?" He tried to keep it polite and push the anger out of his tone.

"I heard yous talking during break. I know it was Leo spray painted that on my door and knowing you, I bet you had something to do with it."

"But.-"

 _Crack_! The whip smacked against the base of Percy's spine.

ONE, he counted. Leo had been whacked 7 times.

TWO. THREE. FOUR. FIVE. SIX.

But it didn't stop there. Another 4 strikes and we were brought to 10. By the end, Percy's back was bloodied, burnt and bruised.

But he still hadn't cried out.

"I will get a scream out of you Perseus Jackson. Maybe you haven't broke yet because your so used to getting beat at home by your drunken Pops and Slutty Mom."

She went to choose a new whip from the wall. All Percy could hear was a large ringing in his ears. _Slutty Mom_

How dare she! She knew nothing about him or his mother.

Ms. Morrison struck him harder and harder with the new 'spiked' whip. But Percy couldn't feel it.

Percy couldn't feel anything. All he could hear was the roar of waves in his ears.

Ms. Morrison brought the whip down one last time. And that's when Percy just let go. A scream so feral, you would think it came from an animal was released from Percy's lips. Leo looked up in surprise and had the good sense to hide under the desk.

Ms. Morrison however, did not.

Everything had calmed down. There were no sounds to suggest a whip was being used, both girls could hear a faint mumbling from the room.

Then the whips started. Again and again it was cracked, ending as a wet slap against an already tore up back.

Both girls were crying now, trying to listen to what was happening, when suddenly a guttural scream was let loose from none other than Percy's lips.

But it wasn't from pain, it sounded more like a war cry.

Annabeth had knew this was coming, she had expected it. But she knew she couldn't prevent it, nothing could have.

Percy was just a ticking time bomb waiting to explode, it was like he always felt the need to hold the weight of the world on his shoulders.

They tried running in, but couldn't since the door was locked. Piper was banging and screaming at the door while Annabeth tried to listen to what was going on in the room.

Just then, she heard a sound like thousands of glasses breaking and the door swung open...

 **An/ Cliffhanger! Didn't mean to make this story so long, was originally only meant to be a one/shot but I got really into it so I think it'll end with a 3 part . Please review Xox**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n. Sorry I'm so late, just couldn't think of anything to write. Thanks so much for reviewing! X it's greatly appreciated**

 **i dont own Percy Jackson**

Percy's scream echoed throughout the room. He couldn't have held it in any longer. But it wasn't from pain, it was from anger. Leo's scream had triggered something inside of him.

He had failed his friends. He hadn't been able to protect them all. He saw his greatest failures flash in his eyes,

 _Bianca, running towards the big metal auto man._

 _Beckendorf, pressing the watch that controlled the Greek fire_

 _Luke, sacrificing himself to stop Kronos_

 _Reyna, left to rule a legion by herself_

 _Nico, journeying alone through Tartarus_

 _His dad, being blamed for everything that Percy ever did wrong_

 _His mom, left all alone (by Percy) for over 6 months,_

 _Annabeth, who he let go alone on a horrific journey only to fall into Tartarus_

And many many more. But Leo, that name had never been on the list before. Now as Leo had screamed beside him, he couldn't understand what Leo had ever done to deserve this. He was so angry with Ms. Morrison, he just wanted to make her suffer. A lot.

Then she spoke about his parents. She knew nothing of his family, his mom was the best person on the world, and he wasn't afraid to admit it. And his dad, well Gabe wasn't much of a father but Poseidon was never abusive. Ever.

Just because she didn't know what the word 'suffering' really meant.

Suffering meant living life as though you could die the next day. Nearly being killed several times a week. And no one would ever know what it's like to properly suffer until you take a nice stroll through Tartarus. Not even the Gods.

The wall of windows shattered inwards showering everything in the room with a painful shards of glass.

Percy opened his eyes and saw Leo hiding under the desk looking terrified. There was a trail of blood from where he dragged himself off his chair and under the desk.

The sight of his blood burnt a new fire oh hatred. This was a school for flips sake, not some kind of military camp for soldiers.

Ms. Morrison was cowering against the wall. She stared as Percy stood up. "S-stop this n-now! How are y-ou doing this?!"

Percy didn't know what he was doing. He mentally noted that he should probably get better control over his powers. But not yet. He was having too much fun.

There was no water sources around, but it wasn't liked he needed one.

Immediately, the air turned stormy and all the moisture in the air was swirling round in droplets all over the room. Bits of glass were getting lifted into it, along with anything that wasn't heavy or secured to the ground.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT MY FAMILY, YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME!" Percy screeched

Even while plastered against the wall in fear (of the continuously growing hurricane in the room) she still answered confidently,

"Oh sweetie Percy, I'm a teacher. I'm only here to tell you the truth. And you are a troubled kid, you just need the right kind of help."

Percy's voice grew quiet. "Beating people doesn't help." He clenched his teeth, the hurricane growing restless around the room. " If you want to leave here alive..."

The door wasn't giving in. It had been only 5 minutes Annabeth and piper had been sitting on the floor, but to them it felt like years.

"I'm going to kill her."

Piper glanced at Annabeth, and she had a murderous look on her face. "Um, no Annabeth, she's just a mortal, we are going to _ignore_ her."

"Nope we are killing her. Eventually this door will op-."

Her skin grew itchy. When this happened things never ended well.

"What's happening?" Asked piper, " It feels like the air just went... Dry."

Both girls glanced at the door and then they heard shouting.

Specifically- Percy shouting, "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT MY FAMILY!"

Both girls were up on their feet in an instant. In unison they said, "She brought up his childhood."

They could here banging, glass cracking and of course voices inside.

"On three, one. Two. Three! GO!"

Both girls ran at the door, just as it swung open.

Immediately the girls were soaked from head to toe. There was a mini hurricane dying down in the corner.

Percy had Leo stripped on the desk, lying on his belly. Both girls could see the tears all over his back.

"Oh Leo..."

Piper made her way over to him. Percy looked up as if noticing them for the first time.

Annabeth ran to him and squeezed him tight. "OWWWW!"

Percy winced and Annabeth whispered, " Turn around Percy, let me see,"

Percy turned and pulled his shirt off.

"It's not that bad wise girl, it's just a few cuts."

Tatters of skin had came off with the shirt, while the rest hung on by threads of his skin."

"Just a few cuts? Percy, YOU ARE LITERALLY TORE TO SHREDS. Oh AND you burnt all over!"

Ms. Morrison whimpered in the corner. Annabeth whipped around.

"You. You monster. How could you do this to a teenager?"

"He-e-e said n-n-no one would h-hurt me if I-I-I quit and moved away."

Annabeth slapped her, "How could you. Percy doesn't speak for me, you hurt my friends and I'll hurt you."

Annabeth went to raise her foot to kick her , when something was wrapped around her foot to keep it back.

"Hey?!" She looked down and saw a ribbon of water holding her back. It was so weak, she could have easily broke through it, but then she thought to who was controlling it."

"Percy, you okay?"

He blinked heavily. " Yeah, I'm fine, see to Leo first, he's in worse condition than me." With that the water disappeared, and Percy slumped to the floor.

Piper came round to him " Oh shit. We need to get him to camp."

Annabeth wore a conflicted expression on her face. She HATED not knowing what to do.

"You, do exactly what Percy asked, go to Australia or something or next time I see you, you'll be ripped apart."

Ms. Morrison nodded quickly and fled the room.

Leo was sitting up, he wasn't as bad as Percy because he hadn't got burnt and she had stopped whipping him when he blacked out.

Both girls were force feeding the boys ambrosia but Percy wasn't taking any of it. Not even the nectar was getting past his tightly sealed lips.

"How are we going to get to camp fast enough?"

Leo answered with a smirk, "I think I know someone to call." He brought out a remote control and shook it so his whole body was vibrating.

"What are we going to do about this mess," piper asked.

"By the time they realise what happened, we'll be long gone and Chiron can come manipulate the mist or something."

Suddenly a long bronze dragon came in through the broken window.

"Festus my man, how are you?"

Festus whirled and creaked. "Yeah, me too . We'll get some back at camp." Silence. "That's a good one Festus, I totally agree. "

The girls looked at him, both with weird expressions.

"Don't be too jealous of the bad boy supreme girls, we gotta get Percy to camp right? I say all aboard!"

Annabeth and piper lifted Percy onto the dragon. He lay across Annabeths legs.

Leo was at the front for directions, Annabeth in the middle with Percy (mumbling deliriously about someone he couldn't save) and piper at the rear.

Hopefully everything was going to be okay. Hopefully

 **A/n. I hope you enjoyed. I may write another chapter. I may not. If I do, it won't be anytime this week so, as always thanks for reading and please leave reviews Xox**


End file.
